Thestral
A Thestral is an unusual type of winged horse, invisible to those who have not witnessed death. Thestrals are considered highly unlucky by most wizards and, to those who have seen death, appear as carnivorous, skeletal horses with reptilian features. History of Use The carriages that transport elder Hogwarts students from the Hogwarts Express to the castle are drawn by Thestrals, but the invisibility of the creatures causes most students to assume that the carriages are guided magically, without the aid of draft animals. Harry Potter first saw the Thestrals at Hogwarts in September of 1995, after having witnessed the murder of Cedric Diggory the same June. Harry could not see them that June because he had not yet dealt with what he had witnessed. They were first identified by name by Professor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank after Hedwig was found injured, when she mentioned that Thestrals sometimes go after birds. They were next mentioned by Hagrid in a Care of Magical Creatures class, where the students were told that they could be used as mounts, where the riders used them as alternatives to broomsticks for travel. Hagrid pointed out that they could take riders to destinations just by being told the destination. In this, their ability to find their destinations is like the owls used for Owl post. In 1996, Harry, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom flew to London atop the Thestrals in order to find Sirius Black, whom Harry believed to be in danger in the Ministry of Magic. (Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had trouble mounting their Thestrals for the ride, since to the three of them, the Thestrals were invisible.) The Order of the Phoenix made use of Thestrals in the summer of 1997 during the flight from Little Whinging. They had six members take Polyjuice Potion to disguise themselves as Harry, and then the "seven Potters" and their protectors fled 4 Privet Drive to Order safe houses. Hermione Granger and Kingsley Shacklebolt flew on a Thestral, and so did Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour, as Fleur doesn't like brooms. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Thestrals were seen attacking Lord Voldemort's giant soldiers from the air along with Buckbeak the hippogriff. Nineteen years later, James Potter teasingly warned his younger brother Albus about the Thestrals before they left for Hogwarts. Known People who could see Thestrals by 1998 Presumably most of the survivors of the first Order of the Phoenix such as Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black could see Thestrals by the end of the First Wizarding War. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Bill Weasley were also likely to have been able to see them, as they rode Thestrals for the Battle over Little Whinging, and would most likely have picked them only if they saw them. After the Second Wizarding War, it is likely that many students of Hogwarts as well as other participants in the Battle of Hogwarts could see Thestrals after witnessing a great many casualties in battle, including the death of Lord Voldemort himself. Behind the scenes *J.K. Rowling stated that the core of the Elder Wand is a Thestral tail hair.J.K.Rowling Official Site: Extra Stuff *J.K. Rowling also stated that the reason Harry was not able to see Thestrals until the beginning of his fifth year was that when he left Hogwarts in June he had not yet fully come to terms with Cedric's death.http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2004/0804-ebf.htm *Harry had the chance to witness at least two people die before the death of Cedric Diggory in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. His mother was murdered by Lord Voldemort when he was one, and Professor Quirrell in his first year. Despite this, Harry is not able to see the Thestrals until the beginning of his fifth year. J. K. Rowling has explained this stating that he was in his crib when his mother was murdered, and passed out before Quirrell died. It's also plausible that when his parents died, Harry was too young to truly understand the concept of accepting someone's death. This creates a paradox in the films, since the first film shows Harry seeing Quirrell die. *In the novel, Thestrals have a long and slender black mane, which wizards hold during the flight, and a dark tail ending in a tuft or consisted only by flowing hair, since their hair is used in the conception of wands. On the other hand, in the movie, Thestrals have no hair at all. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (film)'' Notes and references fr:Sombral ru:Фестрал fi:Thestral Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Creatures Thestrals Category:Transportation Category:XXXX Creatures